


Stolen Kiss

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: What if, due to a strange and magical circumstance, Anna ends up traveling back in time and meeting an 18-year-old Princess Elsa?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by https://annaenthusiasm.tumblr.com/ , and this art: https://annaenthusiasm.tumblr.com/post/612032319332745216/close-your-eyes

Elsa watched the scene from behind a heavy curtain that hid her from the meeting that was taking place in one of the castle’s private rooms. Her parents chatted with a woman a bit older than Princess Elsa, the woman gestured with her hands while speaking and her parents seemed to be delighted with her presence. She had come from magic. With magic. The woman was not lost, she knew very well where she was, she was at home… although it was not really her home, not yet.

When Elsa slipped in the room to hear the conversation of a strange meeting that had interrupted her parents’ morning schedule, she didn’t expect to meet the redhead in front of her. She looked a lot like her sister, Anna; she talked like her, gestured like her, her eyes sparkled like hers. But Elsa knew it wasn’t really Anna. Her Anna was on a riding trip, as she did once a month, without Elsa… because she was not allowed to approach her. Her Anna did not have the regal posture of the woman in front of her, her body was definitely not as developed as the woman’s, her Anna didn’t look so… grown-up.

In an effort to get closer and see her better, Elsa collided with a small table that stood by the window. She didn’t make much noise but it was enough for the other three people in the room to notice. The three turned to look at her, the conversation ceased and the silence spread between them.

“I will explain this to her” the woman said to her parents

The King and Queen of Arendelle nodded with a smile.

“We’ll wait for you girls in our private dining room” her mother said before exiting the room, leaving the girls behind.

“Get out of there and come close” the redhead told a very scared Princess Elsa. Her common sense told her that this couldn’t be real, that woman wasn’t Anna. But her heart knewr that this person was Anna, a different Anna, but one to which she would also give her heart without thinking twice. The young princess Elsa had found her feelings for her sister as something forbidden and had managed to hide them so far; but the woman in front of her managed to get them all to the surface. She was the beauty Anna would achieve in some years. Poised, regal and devastatingly handsome.

She swallowed all her repressed feelings and approached the woman.

“You know who I am, right?” she asked her.

“Y-yes, but it can’t be… Anna left…”

“The Anna you know is riding with the stable boys” the redhead confirmed and closed the distance with the princess who had stopped halfway, surprised to hear her voice.

“How is it possible?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Anna replied with a bright smile. Her eyes seemed to travelup and down the princess’ body appreciatively. Elsa felt a scorching heat start in her belly and spread through her body alarmingly quickly.

“But I’ll try,” Anna said, noticing the blush on the princess’s cheeks. “I come from the future, I am the Anna you know but with a few more years and several more life experiences gathered through the years” she said with a chuckle that hid much more than she said.

“What experiences?

“I cannot give you many details of what will happen, they are things that you should live at your specific time. I can only tell you that in my time, you and I are looking for a solution for a small problem that has been presented to us, something referring to the future heir of the kingdom, nothing to worry about now. The point is that we turn to magic with some help from our stoney friends… it’s a long story, the thing is that we’re dealing with very old magic and something went wrong and I passed out and appeared here”

“In the future, you and I will work together?”

“I see you focus on what’s important,” Anna said with another of her dazzling smiles. “This is a problem that we must work together, I fear. Especially if I am going to be the one to carry it for nine months…”

Princess Elsa understood less and less, the fact that her gaze drifted to Anna’s lips continuously didn’t help either.

“How will you go back?” she asked finally.

“Elsa, my Elsa is working on how to make me come back, I know it. At the moment no one should know that I am here, do you understand?”

The princess nodded, increasingly intrigued by the future she was telling her.

“Now we better go to get lunch, don’t you think?”

They walked together through corridors and stairs, Elsa looking at Anna whenever she could. She wanted to ask her so many things, wanted to hug her until her arms ached, she wanted…

Anna stopped suddenly, and with a hand on her belly turned to look at the young Elsa.

“I see that the you of the future has not wasted time, She is summoning ancient magic again, I will soon return to my time”

“But… I still have things to tell you, Mama and Papa must want to ask you things too”

“Mom and Dad know that I can’t tell them anything. I can’t change the past, or it would endanger our future.”

“I understand,” the princess said sadly. “But, before you go, can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, tell me”

“Close your eyes” she said in a shy voice.

Although surprised, Anna obeyed.

As soon as she had closed her eyes, Anna felt Elsa cling to the lapels of her travel cloak and bring her closer, fusing their lips with the redhead. The kiss was brief but tender and incredibly warm. Both separated with a smile and looking deeply into their eyes.

“Tell our parents that I won’t be able to attend lunch but give them a hug from me, will you?” Anna said as a faint blue light enveloped her and carried her home to Elsa’s arms.


	2. Indirect Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thhis chapetr is inspired once again by https://annaenthusiasm.tumblr.com/  
> An their following art: https://annaenthusiasm.tumblr.com/post/612015916902989824/indirect-kiss-frozen-ofa?is_highlighted_post=1

It had been a week since she was gone and her kiss still lingered. In her lips, in her body, in the air around her. It wasn’t her Anna, Elsa knew it, but she had left a void even bigger than the one that was already there. Before she appeared, the existence of the Princess of Arendelle was unhurried, between lessons of protocol and economics classes, always filtering enough time to admire Anna from afar, having as much fun as she could with her adventures and wishing she could share her time.

Now she knew that contact was possible, that nothing would happen if she touched her, that the world’s greatest warmth could be reached when Anna was close.

That was when Elsa decided, one monotonous afternoon while she held tightly in her hands the straw doll that Anna had given her for the previous Christmas, that she would approach her. She would tell Anna that her life so far lacked light because she was not by her side and that the sound of her laughter was the best music she had ever heard.

Thinking of her adorable freckle-covered nose, Elsa lifted the doll to her lips and kissed it, thinking of Anna.

Without giving herself more time to think about it, she opened the library door and walked through the castle halls looking for her sister. She found her exactly where she was hoping, by the closed door of her room. Anna was sitting lying against the lustrous white wood of her room’s door, like many times before. Beside her, an empty plate where there surely once was a generous piece of chocolate cake that Anna had taken to Elsa’s room, waiting to share it. She looked so peaceful and innocent. And just like that all of her determination faded away.

She couldn’t break that innocence, Anna was still very young. The voice of her father echoed in her mind. _Conceal, don’t feel_. 

For _her_ , she would conceal her love for her. _To protect her_.

Elsa sighed deeply, kneeling beside Anna. Her gloved hand traveled over sun-kissed freckles leaving the ghost of her love behind. Finally, seeing Anna wasn’t waking up, she put the doll near her face and imitated the kiss she just gave it.

_Indirect kiss_ , she thought with a sad smile.

It would have to do, for now. In the future though…she knew the future looked brighter and her love would have the oportunity to shine under the light of her personal sun.


	3. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought these mini-fics needed an ending… a happy and fluffy one, so here it is.

Anna’s head stopped spinning and the blue hue surrounding her decreased its intensity. A pair of soft yet strong arms enveloped her. She was home.

“Please tell me you’re okay” Elsa’s voice filled with worry made her smile.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Maybe next time we can read the fine print in the ancient spells before trying them out?” she joked.

“Oh, Anna…” Elsa’s embrace tighten even more, the Queen was happy to have her True Love back and safe. “Where did you go?” she asked concerned “and why I have a new memory now?” this question tone was a bit more accusatory. 

“Oh, funny story you’re asking…” Anna said while straightening her clothes “It turns out that I was sent eight years back in time and met a very beautiful girl… I think I fell in love with her” the redhead’s radiant smile showed how happy she was for what happened.

“And you decided to go on and kiss her?” Elsa crossed her arms, amused.

“Mmm, that’s not how I remember it. The girl in question stole a kiss from me… not that I’m complaining. It was very sweet”

Elsa rolled her eyes and went back to the lectern where the old book that the trolls had lent them was, ignoring Anna’s amused recollection of the events. 

“You know, that jacket looked really good on you… you should definitely wear it again” the redhead winked in her sister’s direction. 

Elsa laughed while trying to read something in the book. “Just yesterday you told me I should wear more transparencies… make up your mind, your Majesty”

“Jacket for our daily life so I can oogle you in our endless council meetings, transparencies in our bedroom so I can… you know” the redhead stated and soon followed her, standing by her side and pretending to read the spells scattered in the yellowed pages. 

“You never told me…” Anna started after a few moments, with a hint of doubt but deciding to continue “You never told me how long you’ve had these feelings, Elsa”

The blonde looked at her worried.

“Is this something important to you?”

“How long have I been hurting you without knowing?” she asked closing her eyes, what she hated most in the world was causing pain to her True Love.

Elsa stood behind her and put her arms around her waist, resting her head on Anna’s shoulder. The younger woman leaned against the blonde, wanting to merge with the body of the person she loved most. Even today, she was surprised that the Ice Queen could give such warm hugs… at least to her.

“You have been the most important person in my life since the moment you were born” Elsa started “Since mamma put your little freckled body in my arms for the first time and you smiled at me, since you looked at me from the baby blankets, I couldn’t stop thinking of you as the only person for whom I would give my life without thinking twice” the hug tightened and Elsa’s hands settled on Anna’s belly, caressing her with tender reverence.

“From the beginning, my heart knew that I would not be complete without you being by my side, sharing our lives”

“I love you, Elsa” was the whisper that reached the blonde’s ears.

“I love you too, Anna. I’ve loved you since before I knew what it was to love. But I didn’t want to hurt you, I thought I was corrupting you with my love… I was so afraid that you would want nothing more than to stay away from me forever but at the same time… I couldn’t let you go ”

“Thanks to all the gods that you never let me go” Anna said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“I don’t think you would have let me do it”

“Of course not!” Anna told her, finally opening her eyes and putting her hand over Elsa’s, that were still caressing her belly. “Besides, I don’t want to raise our child alone.”

Anna felt her sister tense behind her and then quickly relax. In a whisper, she asked.

“Anna… a-are you telling me…”

Anna gave a nervous giggle that echoed in Elsa’s chest.

“I can’t confirm it yet, love. But something has changed in me. I feel different… but is too soon, we’ll have to wait”

“We’ll wait” Elsa affirmed, hugging her impossibly tight. “Meanwhile… I have some ideas for decorating the children’s room”

_The end_


End file.
